1: Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency engine-fan assembly (fan clutch) lock-in device. More specifically, present invention relates to locking-keys that lock in engine-fan assembly (fan clutch) to engine hub, for continuous operation, when engine-fan assembly (fan clutch) fails.
2: Prior Art
In the trucking industry many trucks equipped with certain engine-fan assemblies (fan clutch) would welcome the fact that they can be assured that when engine-fan assemblies (fan clutch) fails, present invention can be easily installed, thus acting as a safety, and cost-saving device. This gives responsible persons having the device aboard the vehicle/semi-truck combination(s) in storage for possible use in case of engine-fan assembly (fan clutch) failure confidence, and peace of mind in knowing, device can be installed, and safely driven to safe-haven or nearest repair facility. No device is known that accomplishes in design, or objective, what this invention does in its design and objective.